UMP
The UMP .45 (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch used in the ''Battlefield'' series. The UMP is a blowback-operated, magazine-fed submachine gun firing from a closed bolt. As originally designed, the UMP is chambered for larger cartridges than other submachine guns like the MP5, to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with a slightly lower effective range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. A larger cartridge produces more recoil, and makes control more difficult in fully automatic firing. To mitigate this, the cyclic rate of fire was reduced to 650 rounds/min (600 rounds/min for the UMP45), which makes it one of the slower firing submachine guns on the market. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The UMP .45 is featured as the main weapon of the EU Spec Ops Kit. It has decent accuracy, a high fire rate, and moderate damage. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer, the UMP is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable costing one unlock credit. It has 60-round magazine and 180 rounds in reserve, as with all Specialist-exclusive weapons. It has a has a moderate rate of fire, high damage and mediocre accuracy, however, compared to the other compact assault rifles in the game, it has the lowest rate of fire, the highest damage per bullet and the highest accuracy. There is a UMP Trophy and is unlocked by achieving 6 kills with the UMP in one game. This trophy when awarded, is usually accompanied by the "Compact Assault Rifle Efficiency" Trophy. File:BFBC_UMP.jpg|The UMP in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Acta Non Verba File:BFBC_UMP_AIMED.jpg|The UMP being aimed File:UMP Trophy.jpg|The UMP Trophy Battlefield: Bad Company 2 UMP-45 Only available in multiplayer, the UMP-45 is the 7th and last submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 43000 experience points to unlock. It has a 25-round magazine, low recoil, decent damage and good accuracy. Compared to the other SMGs, it has higher power and higher accuracy, which is advantageous at longer ranges, but its lower rate of fire is a nuisance in close quarters. It can use a Red dot sight and 4X Rifle Scope. While the weapon does have arguably obstructive iron sights, the lack of recoil and muzzle flash can reduce the need for a red dot sight at close range. It has exactly the same damage and rate of fire as the SCAR-L Carbine, but trades 5 rounds for less recoil. Players may face a dilemma when choosing the better submachine gun of the two. UMP-45 SA The UMP-45 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC on Xbox at 160 Microsoft Points or PS3 at $1.99. It is the UMP-45 customized with either Desert, Woodland, or Arctic camouflage depending on what environment the player is in. The SPECACT DLC has been released as downloadable content for the PC on 1 December via the EA Store and on Steam. BC2 UMP-45.png|The UMP-45 at Oasis in Rush. BC2 UMP-45 IS.png|The UMP-45's iron sights. BC2 UMP-45 SA.png|The UMP-45 SA at Oasis in Rush. BC2 UMP-45 SA IS.png|The UMP-45 SA's iron sights. 700px-UMPBC2MP.JPG|The UMP-45 at Isla Inocentes in Rush. UMP SA BC2.png|The UMP-45 SA Battlefield Play4Free UMP45 In Battlefield Play4Free, the UMP45 is a buyable Elite submachine gun for the Engineer kit. With a 35-round magazine, many would see this weapon useless compared to the Elite's MP7, which surpasses the UMP45 in every aspect. The only advantage that the UMP45 has is the ability to buy the Holosight UMP45. When using the UMP45, short busts are necessary for it to perform best at medium to long ranges, while it can be fired fully automatically up close for maximum damage potential as it has a decent spread for hip fire. Despite being an Elite weapon, the UMP45 has an all-black paint scheme, much like the Medic's M249 SAW. UMP45ViewP4F.png|The UMP-45's in game evaluation UMP45 BFP4F.png|The UMP45 at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. UMP45 BFP4F IS.png|The UMP45's iron sights. Holosight UMP45 The Holosight UMP45 is nearly identical to the standard UMP45, but it is equipped with a custom Holographic Sight for better target acquisition at range over its standard iron sights. The weapon performs the same as the original UMP45, but the user can pull up the sights to fire down range more accurately faster than the default UMP45, making it better suited for medium or even long ranges combat. The weapon is completely separate from the default UMP45 and costs 150 for one day, 525 for thirty days, and 1050 for unlimited use. UMP45HViewP4F.png|The Holosight UMP-45's in game evaluation UMP45 H BFP4F.png|The Holosight UMP45 in Battlefield Play4Free at Karkand. UMP45 H BFP4F IS.png|The view through the Holosight UMP45's sight. Weapon handling Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the UMP-45 is unlocked at level 16 and is classified as a classified as a PDW( Personal Defense Weapon) in-game. It has a 25+1 capacity and a moderate firerate, recoil and very high stopping power, capable of taking an enemy down within 4-6 shots, even in medium range. The UMP 45 and P90 are the only PDW's that do not unlock the Extended Mag attachment, but instead gain the Flash suppressor. Trivia *There are complaints about the UMP in Battlefield: Bad Company, as many players of the game view it as 'overpowered' due to its high damage output and accuracy. *The magazine on the UMP in Battlefield: Bad Company is visibly longer than its counterpart in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Possibly due to the 60 round capacity in the former. *In the Battlefield 3 Beta, the UMP-45 is the second unlockable weapon classified as a PDW in-game, after the PP2000, *There were also complaints to the UMP similar in Bad Company 1 where it along with the PP2000 being overpowered. Videos [[Video:UMP-45|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the UMP-45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal in Conquest mode]] thumb|296px|left|Gameplay of the UMP during the Battlefield 3 Beta External links *UMP-45 on Wikipedia *UMP on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns